Httyd-Long Lost Sister Magic
by V.L.9090 - Veyonce
Summary: -Romance- Most likely -Humor- ver image belongs to sunflowerb, an amaze writer. Summary: Two sister, Long lost, Two Magic Differences. 'Why, why didn't you tell me, didn't you think I would want to know I had a sister'. ' You didn't need to know'. Will they find each other in chaos or death? Only one way to know…
1. Trailer

**Sup Guys. Me again. So, if you guys read my HTTYD: Legend of the BoneKnapper Astrid POV, then you knew that I was making another story trailer. So here it is, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, only the made up fictional characters that will be in this story**

''Long Lost Sister Magic''

Summary: Two sister, Long lost, Two Magic Differences. ''Why, why didn't you tell me, didn't you think I would want to know I had a sister''. '' You didn't need to know''. Will they find each other in chaos or death? Only one way to know…

***Peeks From Behind Wall* Okay, hi guys. Did you like it? Well if that wasn't enough… then here goes a little bit more of a summary.**

There's this girl, Elena. If I tell anything else about her, then that'll be spoilers. Brown hair, crystal eyes, beautiful. Warrior strong with both weapon, and hand. They officially meet, ''Hi'', with a smile, ''your not to friendly are ya'', ''well I'm Elena, then''.

**I know wasn't much either. I just tried to give u guys a little bit of an info. Plus, I might neglect my Astrid's POV thing because of this, you guys. I know you might hate me, but this is from the top of my head and I would really love to write it in sequels or something. Oh, and also I'm kind of on the imaginative side of life, like I would love to think that like fairies and magic existed on Earth one day. Sad right, I know weird. But that is who I am, so you can't judge me. Bye, Thanks For Reading/Watching. **** XD**


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams or Nightmares?

**A.N: Hi, guys. **** I'm super duper sorry I haven't been writing. Blame major writers block and school. Ugh. School. So…here's your first chapter I guess. ****. Enjoy.**

I was in a white room. A white dress and my blonde hair was in two braids. 'Not again', I said to myself. 'Why has this been happening to me all of a sudden?' I always came up with the same questions when this happened.

'Where am I?'

'Why?'

'What's that?'

'Who is she?'

And after I finished asking myself my questions that get no answer, I see a little girl with silky brown hair, which is put into one pony-tail, a dark magenta (purple) tunic, a furry skirt, dark magenta legging, and furry brown boots with a two-bladed axe on her back.

Sometimes I think I know her from somewhere, but other times I don't.

After I skim over her she says, ''Astrid'', with a sweet whispering voice, ''It's going to be ok''. After her words I look to her with a confused expression on my face. ''What's going to be ok? Where am I? Why does this keep happening?'', but I never get an answer.

And all of a sudden I hear evil laughter and try to find where its coming from, but I never find anyone else there. I miraculously turn back into my old self. Around two or three years old, but I never know for sure. Two blonde braids, instead of one, looking exactly the same as I do now, but my clothes more miniature to fit my two or three year old size.

Next, I'm swallowed up by a black smoky substance that's extremely cold and has a wet kind of texture. I know you're not supposed to feel when you're dreaming, but oddly I feel. I look up and the girl is mysteriously gone. I hate it when she does that.

Then I'm on a ship that looks surprisingly familiar. I try to figure out where I am, but I'm glued to the floor. I can't move not one thing on my body.

That's when I see her. I see a young looking woman with jet black hair down too her waist, a grey-silver dress on, and the weird black smoke all around her. I try to speak, but I can't. And every time I try water bubbles come out of my mouth.

That's also when I get scared. I never felt anything like it. I try to make it stop, but I only make it worse. And I hate not having control of the situation.

And then when I realize I'm not drowning I really start to drown. The woman appears in front of me and pushes me overboard into the freezing cold sea.

I try to get to the top of the water, but with every struggle to get to the top I sink faster. Once I stop struggling I can see the woman looking down at me from the ship with an evil grin saying, ''Now its mine''. 'What's yours. Oh Gods someone help me!'

After her sudden appearance, I feel the life being pulled away from me. But as I loose consciousness, above the water I can see the little girl pulling and tugging me out of the water.

At first with little success, but after seeing that I was dying she finally really starts to pull. It's weird that I still know what's going on even after I'm supposedly dead.

It's even weirder that when she sees that she can't get the water out of my lungs the normal way, her hands start to glow a luminescence purple. She kind of didn't look like she knew what she was doing, because at fist only little sparks came from her hands. But when she finally gets them to act right, she puts them over my body and moves them from my head to my toe.

All of a sudden water starts to come from my mouth and I regain conciseness. She starts hugging me and saying, ''Oh Astrid, I told you everything was going to be ok'', over, and over, and over again.

That's when my final question, 'Who is she', but it gets cut off by a flash of white light and I wake up. Sweat all over me and half way off the bed.

After my dreams, or you can say nightmares are over, that's when fear really strikes me. Since this is normal to me, I just go back to sleep, praying that I don't have another dream like that ever again.

**A.N: So guys here is the first official chapter…I guess. I feel like this chapter sucked. Like I didn't explain it good enough and that it was too short. I'll try to make them longer it's just that it's the way I have it set up. Plus in the summer I'll be able to write more. Ok. Please review. I really need to now what you all think about this. 'Cause I'm going to write it no matter what 'cause I cant keep all of this in my head. It might explode or something. But, also, I really need to know. Ok, bye, thanks for reading. **** I really appreciate you guys. **


	3. Chapter 2: The Crappiest Night Ever

**Hey, guys. I'm literally dancing right now. Yep. Yep. Two chapters in one day…maybe even three. Haha. Ok enjoy. Oh wait. Plus on a scale from 1-10 how much Hiccstrid should there be in this fanfic. Ok thanks please review. **

**Disclaimer: (I hate these things) I do not own the How Too Train Your Dragon franchise, so don't ask me to make a hole' 6****th**** movie, ok. Ok. Plus I forgot this thing last time. Heh Heh Heh Heh. **

I'm still wide awake from my last nightmare. I always stay awake after a nightmare is over. Sometimes while I'm just lying there I don't move. I just, I don't even know what I do.

Since I can't get any sleep tonight I might as well take a walk, maybe even a fly on Stomfly. She would like that. I don't normally do that since if either of my parents find out I'm gone they'll freak and tell the other, then ground me until I'm twenty years old. Because you see, I'm only six-teen, you know.

But, back to the walk. I normally don't leave at night, but it was something strange about tonight that made me feel like I needed to get out of bed and go, well, walk…or fly.

I actually thought about it, staring at the ceiling of my room and contemplating if I should go or not. I finally made my choice and got up off my bed slow, so I wouldn't make a sound when I got off of it. While I was putting on my clothes I thought about the nightmares again. 'This has happened every night this week.' I was thinking to myself, 'Why does this keep happening?', 'Do the dreams mean something?'.

'Who's that little girl and why does she keep saving me? I don't even know who she is, so why would she save me?'

'Ugh! So many questions that might not ever get an answer.'

'I mean, it's not like I can get help or tell someone. They'll think I'm crazy!'

'Next thing I know, everyone will be calling me 'Astrid the Crazy', does that even sound right?'

When I finished asking myself questions, I was walking to get Stormfly, careful not to make a sound. Thank the gods that no one was awake at this time of night. When I got to Stormfly's stall, I was about to get her, but I realized she might make to much noise, plus, I don't need anyone seeing us up in the sky.

I turned on my heel and- wait am I forgetting something? I thought about it for a few and couldn't think of anything else, so I carried on. I knew every inch of this place. Plus, I had enough axe- oh my gods! That's what I forgot.

I mentally slapped myself and went back, but I couldn't find my way back. ''That's strange'', I muttered to myself, ''I know every part of this forest and what it holds. How can't I find my way back home now?''

I wasn't scared 'cause I knew I could follow the scratches from my axe that I put into the tree for times like this. So I turned around and looked for the starting tree, but never found it.

''Oh gods!'', I screamed/muttered to myself, ''How am I supposed to find my way back home now.'' That's when I started to panic. If I don't get home before sunrise, I'm dead or maybe even lost forever.

That's when I heard that evil laughter again. I thought, 'maybe this is another dream'. It just had to be, right? I looked around quickly, but I found no one there. 'Of all times to not have my axe, and at the same time be lost', I thought to myself.

I was extremely scared, no not scared, ok I'll admit a little scared, but not all the way. I was always brave, the bravest actually, so I wasn't all scared, only a tad bit scared. I knew better than to call out my enemies. That would be plain out stupid, right? Next thing I knew I saw the black smoke, but I couldn't feel it like last time.

That's weird. How can I feel the smoke last time, but not this time? I could now see something. It looked like the woman from my dreams. I was fully scared now. How can she be real, I mean this isn't a dream right?! I suddenly felt weak.

'Is she using magic?', I ask myself, squinting my eyes since she was all foggy behind the black smoke. What am I saying magic isn't real. I was no longer weak anymore, and actually, all of a sudden and I actually felt stronger than ever.

All the terrified in me was gone and I felt oddly confident. I think she saw it in me and she began to dissolve into the smoke. I am really creped out and mortified right now. How can you go from terrified to confident, weak to strong, and how in Odins name can you dissolve into black smoke.

I was mad at myself for coming to the forest. I was also kind of glad, too. I didn't want to think about it anymore tonight. I was about to go home then remembered that I mysteriously didn't know how to get back home.

It was almost sunrise and I hadn't gotten any sleep tonight, and the bigger problem was I couldn't get home. This was the crappiest night of my life.

But little did I know someone was watching me from a tree and wanted to help me.

That person teleported me home and I didn't even realize it. I still had my hand on my head on how to get home. But I finally looked up and saw that I was in my room. My eyes went wide and I was now horrified. Oh gods how did that happen.

I pinched myself this time. And it was all REAL. I really need some sleep or I might not survive the next day. So I went to sleep hoping that in the morning none of this actually happened.

**A.N: Hi, guys. That's the end of this chapter. Please review. I hope you enjoyed it also. Plus these things are short because it's the way I have them setup, plus I will try to update 3 or 4 times a week. Ok thanks for reading. I appreciate you guys…'till next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3: To Be Explained

**A/N: Oh my God, guys. I am the sorriest person on this human plain right now. You all must hate me. I understand. I would hate me too. Ok. I need to get this story ging before I go on overload, but I just wanted to say that there is OC in this story and that OC will come in very soon and I am dying inside right now because my extremely horrific Writers Block has stopped me from getting there sooner. I have also planned out four sequels for this story. IKR. Veevee is already making sequels when no one likes this story. All in all, I enjoy this, but never find the time to write it and when I am more experienced I shall rewrite this horrible story. I really just need you all to bare with me here and R&R to tell me how to improve for you and my sake, so I may be more entertaining to you all. I try to be funny. I am sarcastic, very sarcastic actually. So tell me if that should show in my writing or not because all of this is based off of you all. Ok I think I should stop my jammering about this. But I am truly sorry you all. **** I hope I can make it up. ****. UGH! I still went on overload. Oh well...on to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the How Too Train Your Dragon franchise. Awwwww…but I wish I could. **

**Unnamed P.O.V**

I saw this girl walking threw the forest at night. Not the normal lest thing to do at night…alone. Oh well. I shouldn't care, right? I actually don't, but something was pulling me to explore. I don't honestly know what, but it doesn't feel normal. Oh yeah the supernatural half of the world might explain it a bit well, though. I'm a sirix. You know, a person with powers and what not. OK…you don't believe me, do you? Well then l don't know how to prove it…so back to that girl.

I followed her. 'She looks awfully familiar', I thought to myself. 'I wonder why?'

She looked distressed, too. Like she hasn't had not two minutes of shut-eye in three years. Sums up horrible in just those short words. That's when I took it upon myself to study her features. Blonde hair, armored very much nicely, and sapphire blue eyes. I can't lie, shes very pretty. What? I couldn'tsay beautiful. That makes her sound prettier than me. She seems interesting. I never thought about someone like that in years. Not since my-

Wait! What! Why is she here! I haven't seen her in years! Oh Gods this is bad. I new I shouldn't have come back. Oh No! No, no, no, no, no, no! That must be her. That has to be or she wouldn't be here. This is bad, this is really, really bad. Now I have more problems. I need to do something.

Ok…focus. I have to get this right or I could, accidently, burst something into flames. Yes, I am horrible at sirix. No one can blame me. It's not like I have a mentor or a teacher.

''Lamo Es Como Latrix'', I muttered under my breath Latin words, which is the language that sirixes use to conjure magic. I think it worked.

Yes! It did work! I'm a genius. She looks more confident. Although, she already seems like she'll give you a serious beating if you mess with her, but that pacific magic that the woman is using lowers your enemies self esteem and paralyses them if in contact long enough.

I can't believe it actually worked. And look, that unworthy piece of magic left. Honestly, I had no idea if it would have worked, I just assumed that it would have imitated her a bit, since she doesn't know if Astrid's been training or not. There was a possibility that a nerve could have struck and the memories would have come back. But, Astrid doesn't need to know just yet and I know that for a fact.

Yes, Astrid is a very close person to me that I never got to know that well. And now I seriously need to make a decision. Because this is too much temptation for the dark sorceress we call…Lafia.

**Astrid's P.O.V – The Next Morning**

It's officially morning and I feel like a total crazy person. I stare at the wooden ceiling and think about last nigh.

'Was that a dream?'

'How did I end up back in my room?'

'It had to be a dream.'

'I didn't even retaliate the right way because I was so dumb struck. How could this even be happening right now? I can't think straight, I feel retarded, and I can't understand anything right now. I think I need to sleep in today', but those plans were ruined immediately when a booming voice came from downstairs.

''Astrid wake up, you need to get going!'', my dad screamed up from downstairs so I could hear him loud and clear.

''Ok!'', I called back down to him. I had a tad of annoyance from the back of my answer, but from the fact that I had to scream you couldn't tell. Thank Thor for the ability to have a great voice.

'Well…time for another tiring day of dragon riding, teaching dragons, and hitting Snotlout in the face. That is the only highlight of my life. Oh yeah and there is one person. ' I actually smiled to myself like a girl. Ugh. No. I refuse to act like a cutesy little- ugh. I shrugged and got out of bed.

**A/N: Ok loyal viewers. How was it? Huh? You didn't like it? Oh well I understand. My lack of vocabulary and writing skills is bringing me down, but I still try. Ok. Enough of my depressing traits and insecurities. Its time for you to use those magical typing powers that God gave you and review this story. Constructive Criticism is very much allowed. I would love some good reviews also. Thanks. Love You Guys. In a writer to readers way, not THAT way. Ok…'till next chapter then. **


	5. Chapter 4: The Past

**A/N: Guys! I officially know what I'm doing wrong here! I keep cutting my chapters in half and making them way shorter. Like, say for instance, you see a cake and you only eat half of it. That's no right! You might as well eat the hole' thing! So…do you get it? I keep giving you all half of the amazingness of this fanfic. In my vigilante, messed up, overactive brain it makes sense, but to you all it might sound like I need a serious snack. NO! I DO NOT! I just ate a delicious blueberry poptart, thank you very much. Oh well…**

… **ONWARD…oh wait…**

**I Do Not Own The How To Train Your Dragon Franchise, only this out of the box story plot and the numerous amounts of OC's for this story.:) *Sighs*…Finally…**

…**ONWARD… **

**- Lafia's P.O.V -**

''UGH'', I shouted to the emptiness of this irritating space around me.

''Thirteen years…THIRTEEN!'' I have never been this infuriated and disappointed of myself in centuries.

As I ranted on about how long it has taken me to catch those little…little…over powered brats, my sluggish piece of leverage walked in.

''Hello master'', the slimy glowing monster stepped in saying to me. I turned around…very slowly…before I began to give him more than what he expected.

''Medore'', I started very slowly, ''Did I not…EVER TELL YOU…NOT TO INTERUPT ME!?'', I continued with a voice that almost caved in the hole' entire emptiness of this cavern.

The waste that sat in front of me was scared for it's life, literally. I could feel it, taste it. Fear always gave me a high. That's why I went after my target. I knew she would be scared for her life, just like the pest in front of me. I calmed down. The smell of fear seizing from the little bright monster in front of me made me calm and think of all the fear I shall cause once I get my hands on those little brats sirix powers.

I sat back down on my thrown of dead and decapitated dragon skins and parts. I sat there with a face of wonderment. Thinking of the perfect plan to get what I desire. I couldn't think though. Not with that…thing…in front of me.

I scoffed before I began, ''Medore…what do you want'', I started of with a low, and not so irritated voice, '' NOW'', now I am finished. 'HAH', I thought to myself, 'I made that little fickle flinch'.

''H-hello ma-master. I-i j-just wanted t-to show you s-s-something.'', Medore replied while stumbling and stuttering over his words. He wasn't a very good speaker. He's only making me feel better from him being anymore terrified. I guess that's a plus one for keeping him and the fact that he can show the past or the present through a glowing orb. Hmph.

''Well then…get on with it'',

**- Medore's P.O.V -**

I was in deep fright. Master was mad and I knew not to mess with her patience. So why did I, this time? I could end out as pile of ash or even worse…a pile of goo.

I shuddered at the thought. No one wanted that fate. Not even an overgrown piece of slime…like me wanted that to be their official end. Also, no one EVER would want that to be the last thing they see. Your body degenerating into dry ash or mucky slime. I shuddered again. More visible this time.

I was so lost in thought; I didn't even realize I was lost in thought.

Once I came back to reality I looked up at master. She seemed lost in her thoughts also. I took the opportunity to think happy things, but that's very much infrequent nowa days.

Me, personally, I hated when times like these happened. You know, master getting angry, shouting for no reason at all, me being in total horror. Master must be extremely upset. 'Upset' wouldn't even be the word to explain how bloodcurdling scared I am of her right now.

Believe it or not, she didn't used to get like this. It was rare, now it's common. She was the nicest person you could have ever met. But…but…now she is filled with hatred and power hunger.

She was compassionate and kind. Always wanted to help someone and bring a smile the sad people faces. All people actually. Good or bad. I never really ever understood why she wanted those two girls so much. Astrid and Elena…I think that's what their names were.

Two sisters with an unbreakable bond. The highest in potential. And if used right…the most powerful beings in the supernatural universe.

That's at least what I have read. I have no idea if it's true or not. Actually that's the only thing that I have read upon those two. I would love to know more though. They seem extremely interesting. And kind. Unlike my master here.

I guess I could reminisce about happy times. Take my mind off of a few things. I looked back up to see if I had a few extra minutes. Seems as if I do. These times were rare so lets make the most out of it.

**(A/N: I had no idea how to go into past mode to tell about Lafia when she wasn't so mean, as you would call it. So lets see how this turns out shall we…ONWARD…)**

**- The Past - No One's P.O.V -**

Alexander Williamsom Jermiah King and his wife Jekina Lordeth King just found out that they were having a new addition to the family. They were so ecstatic to know what Freya has blessed them with, but little did they know that a centuries old curse would follow with their blessing.

Once the baby had started growing the curse had started. Jekina and her husband did not know of the curse that followed with their unborn child. They only knew happiness and love. Something Freya also blessed them with, although, she did know of their curse. The family did not need the pain.

The gods looked down on them and conversed on how to deal with Loki and his hate for the family that would be broken apart once their unborn daughter would become mature and knew her own feelings.

**( A/N: Hint Hint. The gods know what gender your child shall be before anyone else does. Duh. But just in case you didn't know, though.:) **

Freya and Odin were the only ones there since no other god could really help the matter. Freya was only involved because she gave the King's a baby girl. Odin was over all gods so…he had to be there.

Loki should have been there, but he was evil and did not give thought to lifting the pain he shall inflict over time for the King family. He only smiled and laughed at how happy they were and the image he got in his mind from seeing their faces when their daughter turned into an evil sorceress with no human mentality what so ever.

Freya and Odin couldn't do a thing. Although they wished they could, they couldn't. They only sighed and remembered the curse that had happened centuries ago.

Long, long ago in the twelfth century there were two people of two different families who stood proud. Loki, the god of fear and hate, did not tolerate proudness and wanted to destroy these two people.

But he did not want direct pain. No. That wasn't his type of style. He wanted pain that would last forever. A type of pain that would come in the future and not the present, causing fear and worry. Yes. That type of pain.

Loki smiled to himself. He knew just what to do. He had to make a curse that stretched hundreds and hundreds of years into the future. That now, would make pain and worry. Just what he wanted.

He started out with a few minor things and then…BOOM! Smoke came from everywhere. Black magic, dark magic swept into the people he dreaded so dearly homes and cursed them for life. There was no way around it.

No one could stop him. No one. No loop hole could be found in this plan for justice. For his justice of course. He smiled to himself once more. An evil grin that could melt your face off, burn your insides and send shivers down your spine.

Hah! Justice was totally his.

But…Loki isn't the all knowing god. Only the god of fear and hate, and all that bad stuff that really no one wants in their life.

Odin and Freya had a plan. Not one that would stop the curse, which is why they only looked down at the King's and only shook their heads.

Oh no. They had found a loop hole and outsmarted Loki. They had to create two. Two beings that could stop a rouge and power hungry mad woman. They knew exactly what to do.

That's how Elena and Astrid were made.

Odin conjured up all the power he could and made the first sirixes. Yes. That was what he would call the new species of power. Good magic. He wasn't going to give them the power of the gods. Oh no. Bad idea.

That's what Loki was going to give the King's family unborn child. Odin knew that a normal powerful being wouldn't be able to stop the power of a god.

So Odin had to give them the heart and the strength to keep going on and on no matter what came to these two. But, he could only pray that this worked.

Freya of course knew of Odin's plan, and of course had to help make the two lives that would poses this great power. She decided to make two girls. Least expected to have power beyond compare.

The god of love and the god over all gods put their power together and made two legendary girls. One with the power to kill and the other with the power to give life. Two magic differences. Two worlds. Two. Yes. Two. That's all that was needed to stop the future evil that lurked behind the doors of the world under the gods.

**( A/N: Man. I hope that worked out well. How did you guys like it. IDK. Tell me in the reviews.:)**

**- Astrid's P.O.V -**

Dang. Why? Why can't a stressed out girl just sleep in someday. I guess that's life. Have a nightmare. Even if it was a nightmare. Was it? Take a walk. Get lost. Meet the woman in your dreams. Get terrified. Suddenly have all the courage to walk into a volcano. She disappears. And lastly…turn up in your room.

Now that's life. Sarcasm. That's the most messed up life in your life. That doesn't even sound right. UGH!

I guess I should get up…or not. Lets see what happens.

I just lye there. Wide awake. I don't get up and…nothing happens. Yes! I might just have a chance to just lye here and sleep in today. But…

Wait for it…wait for it…

Squawk!

Gods. There it is. Why?! Why do I have a dragon again? Maybe because of the fact that it's awesome and I love the adorableness of o dragon purring and nudging at your side almost everyday.

Huh. I must love Stormfly.

I mean, she's awesome, lets not forget fast, DEADLY, competitive, com-

SQUACK!

I get cut off. By Stormfly, which is my dragon. Of Course.

SQUACK!

This time it sounds as if she's annoyed.

I snatched the covers over the left side of the bed and get up.

SQUACK!

''Alright, alright, Stormfly!''

I quickly got up; found a clean outfit, put on my brown leggings, faded blue tunic, shoulder armor, and my arm warmers. Lastly I put my hair in its signature braid. Yes, it was a huge braid that was on the back of my head with a head band, but…it's nice.

Ugh. Let me stop thinking so much.

Stormfly peeked her head into the window of my room and squawked to get my attention. I turned around and smiled.

She looked so happy. Unlike me. I wish I wasn't having those nightmares. Why were they coming all of a sudden? NOW!? WHY NOW!?

The Vikings just found peace with dragons like three months ago. I got Stormfly. And formed a new cru-

I smiled again and Stormfly cocked her head to the side. She probably doesn't understand human feelings. Only thinks dragon feelings and human feelings are a little the same. Nah. I have no idea what she's thinking. Probably about fi-

Oh gods. That's probably why she's so loud and well…loud.

I ran downstairs, past my parents.

''Mornin' Astrid'', my dad said really chirpy for some reason.

''Good morning Astrid'', my mom commented after my dad. Gods. She sounded chirpy too.

What was it? A special day for people to be super happy? I've never seen them this happy before. Theres always this little feeling I get from them. Like an emptiness. Like something is missing.

Once I got into Stormfly's stable, I went to the filled fish basket in the corner. I called the blue Nadder down and she was already there. Or…she's just that fast. Yeah, that's the answer.

Fast and deadly. Just what her name lives up to.

I tipped the fish over and Stormfly dug in. But…something is missing. Oh Yeah! Chicken. She loves chicken.

I went to the back of the stable and got a medium sized portion of chicken.

Once I came back Stormfly was already half way done with the breakfast I had already given her. I've never seen anything eat as much as a dragon does.

Stormfly peeked up from her food and saw me with the chicken. She quickly perked up and jumped over to me. Nudging the medium sized portion of fish I was about to give her. I smiled and fed her. One by one I through the fish into the air and she caught it.

Dragons really are nothing, but gigantic reptiles that act as if they were over sized kittens.

I really hope today will be a less of a strange day. I just know one thing…I am totally not going into that forest again…for a VERY LONG time.

**A/N: Ok. What did you think? I was going to add in Elena's P.O.V in this chapter, but kind of decided not too. I hope this makes up for not updating for so long. I didn't necessarily think this through so…it might sound like an armature trying to be master or something. IDK. Whatever you all think. Yep. Six pages and at least 2,449 words. I hope you guys enjoy this. I tried really her. It took me two days to write this. I think I should stop. Stop yammering on about how long it took and my problems. Ok. Review to make me a better writer for you all sake. Bye.:) 'Till next chapter.:)**


	6. - Not An Update, But Really Important -

**A/N: Hey, guys.:) I'm super sorry this isn't a chapter, but it's important.:) I wanted to do this before I started writing the next chapter for Long Lost Sister Magic, also.:) I plan on making at least 4 sequels for Long Lost Sister Magic and that I think I might write a Hiccstrid One-Shot.:) What do you guys think.:) Tell me in the reviews please.;) And I also wanted to make song fic one-shots. Some of the chapters may contain smut. I don't know yet. I might include smut/lemon in some of them so I can practice or something. Whatever you call it.:) To me that doesn't sound correct.:/ Well…**

**If I do the song fics here are a list of songs I'm using…**

* * *

><p>1: Selena Gomez – The Heart Want What It Wants<p>

2: Taylor Swift – You Belong With Me

3: Say Something

4: Hurry up and Me

5: Imagine Dragons – Warriors

6: Emily Osmet – Truth or Dare

7: Natalia Kills – Wonderland

8: Accelerate

9: The McClain Sisters – Go

10: Dollhouse

11: How Do You Love Someone?

12: Victoria Justice – Take a Hint

13: Sia – Chandelier (That'll be a tough one, but a friend challenged me to it:)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think? You can also request me.:) And it doesn't have to be based off a song.:) You just give me an idea or something or a request.:) for reading what's not even a chapter.;) I'm super sorry this isn't a chapter either.:)**


End file.
